This study has completed its first stage accrual goals, with 16 patients each being enrolled to the high-grade and brainstem strata. Data was recently presented to the pediatric BrainTumor Consortium at its fall meeting. The study is undergoing interim analysis and will continue to the second stage accrual if warranted.